Baiser volé
by Carambar
Summary: Cette histoire se passe durant la saison 1, quand Atlantis est encore coupée de la Terre, et que Ford et Bates sont encore là. Slash McShep et Rodneytorture.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Baiser volé

Spoiler : Aucun

Résumé : Cette histoire se passe durant la saison 1, quand Atlantis est encore coupée de la Terre, et que Ford et Bates sont encore là. Pré-slash McShep et Rodneytorture. Le Slash devrait suivre bientôt.

Disclaimer : J'abuse honteusement de persos qui ne sont pas à moi…

Remerciements : Je dédie cette première fic à Rieval et VLU en particulier, parce que j'ai lu toutes les leurs (enfin presque). Il était temps que je m'y mette. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 1 :

Bleu.

Le ciel de cette planète - P3X… comment déjà ? – était d'un bleu si pur, si absolu, qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. Il éloigna son visage de l'interstice entre deux planches d'où il admirait l'extérieur, et ses pupilles se contractèrent à nouveau pour faire face à la pénombre ambiante. Ils étaient enfermés dans un vulgaire cabanon de bois, mais rien de tout ce qu'il avait tenté pour les en faire sortir n'avait fonctionné. John Sheppard, major de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis, chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis perdue dans la galaxie de Pégase, soupira et s'adossa au mur pour faire face à son compagnon d'infortune, le docteur McKay. Ils n'étaient que deux à s'être fait prendre dans cette embuscade - Dieu merci ! - et John ne savait pas s'il était heureux que cet autre soit le Dr McKay. Celui-ci gardait le silence, ce qui en soi était exceptionnel vu son caractère pour le moins loquace, et fixait la porte d'entrée avec toute son attention. Par cette porte arriveraient bientôt les hommes qui les avaient capturés. Plusieurs des leurs étaient tombés sous les coups de feu du major, et ils avaient juré de se venger avant la nuit. John aurait aimé croire que des Atlantes allaient venir les libérer d'ici là, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que même si l'équipe de Ford arrivait à la porte des étoiles en un temps record, jamais ils ne pourraient les retrouver à temps sur cette planète couverte d'arbres gigantesques où les jumpers étaient inutilisables. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient ainsi séparés pour explorer les environs de la porte. John avait pris McKay avec lui et envoyé Teyla avec Ford. Il ne cessait à présent de se demander ce qui avait guidé son choix. Ils avaient été attaqués après une demi-heure de marche, et le major avait juste eu le temps de prévenir Ford afin qu'il aille chercher des secours. C'est ainsi qu'ils attendaient maintenant la mort …

Se sentant observé, Rodney leva les yeux vers lui. Ces yeux-là étaient aussi beaux, et certainement bien plus fascinants, que le ciel de cette planète. John regrettait à présent amèrement d'avoir emmené le scientifique avec lui. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas savoir que cette mission allait être sa dernière, mais il s'en voulait quand même de causer ainsi la mort d'un homme aussi indispensable à la survie de la cité… et pour lequel il ressentait des sentiments si forts.

Ils entendirent des voix à l'extérieur dans une langue que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait. On approchait de la cabane, quelqu'un venait les chercher, et dans une heure ils seraient morts. John cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire à McKay qui le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Les deux hommes terrifiés se rapprochèrent au centre de la pièce. Ils pouvaient sentir chacun la peur de l'autre, mais aussi sa présence, sa chaleur. Sheppard passa son bras autour des épaules du scientifique, qui le regarda, surpris, mais ne fit pas un geste. Puis soudain, alors que le bruit de pas se rapprochait dangereusement, John saisit le visage de Rodney d'une main et colla sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser aussi désespéré que passionné.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le docteur McKay écoutait d'une oreille distraite le rapport que faisait son collègue tchèque sur les dernières découvertes de l'équipe d'exploration du major Sheppard, qui revenait juste de mission. Il repensait encore une fois à l'incroyable baiser échangé une semaine auparavant avec ce dernier. Tous deux se croyaient alors condamnés, et John l'avait embrassé avec fougue quelques secondes seulement avant l'intervention en force du lieutenant Ford qui les avaient libérés. Que Ford ait pour une fois suivi son intuition plutôt que les ordres de son supérieur relevait du miracle, mais ce n'était pas ce qui obsédait le scientifique. Il observa Sheppard du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci ne cessait de tripoter un petit objet entre ses doigts, sans doute un trombone, et ne semblait pas réellement intéressé par le rapport du scientifique. Curieux, il lui avait toujours semblé que le major s'intéressait de très près à ses propres rapports sur la technologie extra-terrestre (ou « extra-atlante » en l'occurrence). Après tout, il avait un QI suffisamment élevé pour lui permettre de saisir la plupart des explications, même celles de Rodney lui-même.

Ce baiser avait été si … _différent, _ si étrange et pourtant si tendre. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, même si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus à ce moment précis. _De l'oublier, ou de le revivre ?_ Il voulait oublier la douceur des lèvres qui avaient attaqué les siennes, l'odeur virile de ce corps qui se tenait si près du sien, beaucoup trop près, mais plus que tout, il voulait oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ce si bref instant, cette douce chaleur qui s'était répandue à travers son corps et lui avait réchauffé l'âme, alors même qu'il pensait devoir mourir bientôt. Mais il n'était pas mort, et le major non plus, et depuis une semaine il s'efforçait de l'éviter à toutes les occasions où c'était possible. Son attitude n'avait pas échappé au major, et il y avait maintenant un grand froid entre eux. Sheppard ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis le début du briefing, il l'ignorait royalement. Même si Rodney comprenait sa réaction, il souffrait de se retrouver si près de lui à nouveau et de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Il aurait tellement voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, quand John et lui n'étaient que deux amis qui se chamaillaient en permanence. Mais tant qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier, c'était impossible, il le savait bien. Et comment pourrait-il oublier ?

Le docteur Weir observait le petit manège des deux hommes depuis quelques temps déjà, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas intervenir. Il était évident que quelque chose clochait depuis leur dernier retour de mission, une semaine auparavant. McKay admirait Sheppard, ça lui avait toujours paru évident, et ce dernier avait littéralement adopté le scientifique en en faisant un membre de son équipe d'exploration. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement, même s'ils aimaient passer leur temps à se critiquer mutuellement, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Pourtant ces derniers jours, Elisabeth aurait juré qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés une seule fois la parole. On ne les voyait jamais ensemble, et même lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, ils ne se regardaient pas, comme maintenant. Oui, quelque chose clochait, c'était évident, et elle aurait aimé savoir quoi, mais aucun des deux hommes n'avaient répondu franchement à ses questions, allant jusqu'à nier l'évidence. Et ni le lieutenant Ford, ni Teyla, n'avaient pu lui fournir la moindre explication. A bout de nerfs devant cette situation absurde, elle interrompit le discours du docteur Zelenka, puisque de toute évidence il n'intéressait pas grand monde, et mit fin à la séance. Le major Sheppard quitta aussitôt la salle en soupirant, suivi par le docteur McKay qui évita soigneusement de prendre le même chemin que lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

- Rodney, vous êtes encore là ?

La voix surprise du Tchèque traversa la brume de son sommeil et le ramena à la dure réalité. Il se redressa, bâilla bruyamment, et se retourna enfin face à son collègue.

- Je travaillais, je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.

- Vous devriez aller dormir. Vous avez vraiment une sale tête, lui fit peu diplomatiquement remarquer Zelenka.

Avec une grimace, McKay se leva de son siège. Il ne voulait pas aller dans son appartement pour dormir dans son lit. Il y faisait des rêves, des rêves dérangeants. Il était mieux pour dormir dans le labo ces temps-ci, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en agissant bizarrement. Il avait déjà eu droit à une visite du Dr Beckett qui voulait savoir pourquoi il ne mettait plus les pieds au mess depuis une semaine. Il lui avait servi des excuses bidons en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible. Comme s'il était_ normal_, comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de normal dans sa vie depuis la dernière mission. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas dû être très convaincant, puisqu'il avait reçu la visite de la psychologue de la base dès le lendemain. Elle était inquiète pour lui, il avait reçu un véritable choc durant cette mission, ils devraient en parler… Rodney avait dû se contenir pour ne pas rire bêtement : pour un choc, il y en avait bien eu un, mais pas celui qu'elle croyait !

Il traversa lentement les couloirs de la cité encore endormie, car Zelenka était un matinal, espérant à chaque pas que les craquements de sa radio allait l'interrompre et lui donner une nouvelle tâche. Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita, puis pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas rageur. Il allait dormir maintenant, et il ne ferait pas de rêve, il détestait ces rêves, ou plutôt il détestait ce que ces rêves disaient de leur propriétaire.

…_Quelqu'un frappe à sa porte, il ouvre et c'est John… …Le corps de John étendu sur son lit, il se retourne et sourit avec ce charme ravageur qui plaît tant aux femmes… …John, étendu à côté de lui, lui dit des mots tendres en le caressant doucement d'une main experte… _

Rodney se réveilla tout d'un coup. Il se redressa sur son lit. Il était en sueur, et une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air, comme dans sa chambre d'adolescent. Il se sentait horriblement mal, il avait encore fait de ces rêves, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau froide de la douche à fond et s'assit droit en dessous du jet. Le froid mordait douloureusement sa peau, pourtant il se sentait mieux, à l'abri, il reprenait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit engourdi. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, ça marcherait, ça avait déjà marché des années auparavant, quand l'adolescent qu'il était avait été surpris par ses parents en compagnie de son petit copain d'alors. Il avait fallu quelques semaines pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, mais il ne s'en était plus écarté depuis, pas une seule fois, jusqu'à ce que le major John Sheppard décide de tout foutre par terre en l'embrassant d'une façon si peu amicale… Rodney était furieux, il en voulait à John de ce qui s'était passé. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux gonflés d'insomniaque, et il resta là, sanglotant et grelottant sous l'eau glacée.

Pendant ce temps, le major était avachi sur une chaise au mess et consommait son petit-déjeuner, tandis que le lieutenant Ford, fidèle à lui-même, régalait l'assistance de ses blagues douteuses. Seule Teyla l'écoutait avec attention, cherchant sans doute à percer le mystère insondable de l'humour terrien et militaire. John pensait à la réunion de la veille, enfin il pensait surtout à McKay. Le scientifique l'évitait comme la peste, et cette situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Pour la deuxième fois, il avait même demandé à rester à la base alors que son équipe d'exploration partait en mission. Parce qu'il avait du travail. _Ben voyons ! _ Mais le pire était sans doute qu'il l'avait demandé à Elisabeth au lieu de l'en informer directement, et pour la deuxième fois ! John était furieux contre le Canadien. Le militaire avait compris qu'il avait commis une erreur dès leur retour sur Atlantis, quand Rodney avait réussi le tour de force de lui parler sans le regarder alors qu'ils se trouvaient presque face à face. Qu'il l'ait gêné, cela il pouvait le comprendre, mais qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole pendant plus d'une semaine alors qu'ils étaient censés travailler en équipe, qu'il cherche à l'écraser en affichant un mépris total à son encontre, ça c'était inadmissible. Ils auraient dû en discuter, décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ensemble, mais cela s'était révélé impossible.

Le major décida tout d'un coup qu'il allait passer un savon monumental à ce scientifique de malheur pas plus tard que tout de suite. Il se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie sans plus s'occuper de Ford ni de Teyla qui le regardèrent partir avec stupéfaction.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda timidement le jeune militaire en se tournant vers l'Athosienne.

- Je ne crois pas que cet air assassin nous était destiné, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre avec un petit sourire. Elle aussi commençait à se demander combien de temps encore la situation allait continuer ainsi.

John se tenait à présent derrière la porte des quartiers du scientifique. Il hésitait à entrer. Il entendait le bruit de l'eau indiquant que McKay prenait sa douche, et il ne voulait surtout pas entrer pour le trouver nu, au risque d'être taxé de pervers. Il se décida finalement à faire demi-tour, se promettant qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire et qu'il allait revenir avant midi.

Rodney était assis dans la douche depuis bientôt dix minutes quand il commença à se sentir bizarre. Son corps était tellement engourdi qu'il ne sentait même plus le froid, et il avait du mal à ordonner ses pensées. Que faisait-il là ? Où étaient ses parents ? Quand allaient-ils enfin venir le chercher ? Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, mais il ne savait plus quoi, s'il l'avait jamais su. Il tenta de se redresser mais ses jambes refusèrent de soutenir son poids et il retomba lourdement dans la douche.

Sheppard avait entendu un bruit étrange en provenance de l'appartement derrière lui, et il fit demi-tour.

- McKay , appela-t-il à travers la porte.

Pas de réponse. John ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas appeler des secours sur une simple intuition, et il aurait du mal à leur expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas entré. Après tout, les deux hommes étaient collègues, alors quoi de plus normal qu'une petite visite de temps en temps ? Fort de cette idée, le major ouvrit la porte du Canadien qui ne la verrouillait jamais. Il traversa la chambre et entra d'un pas décidé dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta aussitôt sur le seuil, horrifié à la vue du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Rodney, nom de D… ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Pas de réponse. Le scientifique était étendu, visiblement inconscient et dans une position très inconfortable, sur le sol de sa douche. L'eau continuait à lui couler dessus. Mais ce qui inquiétait réellement le militaire, c'était la coloration bleutée qu'avaient prise ses lèvres et ses doigts. Il se précipita pour arrêter l'eau, puis saisit le corps bleui par les épaules et tenta vainement de le réveiller. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il le souleva comme un enfant pour le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, courant presque dans les couloirs déserts.

_Pourquoi ? Mon Dieu pourquoi ? Faites qu'il aille bien !_

Toute la rancune qu'il avait accumulée à l'encontre du scientifique ces derniers jours s'était envolée quand il avait vu que celui-ci respirait à peine, sa poitrine se soulevait de moins en moins alors que son corps était de plus en plus froid. John le serrait contre lui dans un effort dérisoire pour le réchauffer. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu soulever le corps du Canadien, lequel n'était pas vraiment mince, mais il s'en moquait, seul comptait maintenant d'atteindre l'infirmerie à temps. Il arriva là-bas les poumons en feu et déposa son colis humain sur un lit pendant que le Dr Beckett se précipitait vers lui en hurlant des ordres aux infirmières présentes. Une d'entre elles fit sortir Sheppard, et il s'éloigna reprendre son souffle dans le couloir à contre-cœur.

- John, que s'est-il passé ?

Elisabeth venait d'arriver, alertée par toute cette agitation, et il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- C'est McKay, il… il…, le major essayait de dire quelque chose quand ses épaules s'affaissèrent et qu'il se mit à pleurer.

Elisabeth était tout à fait perdue. D'abord, on lui annonçait que quelque chose était arrivé au docteur McKay, alors qu'il n'était même pas en mission, et maintenant le major Sheppard se mettait à pleurer comme une adolescente hystérique. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tentant maladroitement de le consoler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, même dans les pires situations, et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir un jour.

- C'est bon, major, il va s'en remettre. Il se repose maintenant.

Le Dr Beckett était sorti de l'infirmerie et lui aussi était surpris du spectacle. Sheppard était arrivé de nulle part en portant Rodney dans ses bras, et maintenant il pleurait devant l'infirmerie, consolé tant bien que mal par la cheffe de l'expédition qui paraissait elle-même complètement perdue.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Si Elisabeth voulait une réponse, ce n'était manifestement pas à John qu'il fallait poser la question.

- Le Dr McKay nous a fait une belle frayeur, Dr Weir. Il était en hypothermie et en hypoglycémie, et dans un état que je qualifierais de crise de nerfs, ajouta le médecin en se tournant ostensiblement vers Sheppard.

- Je voulais juste le voir, je suis allé chez lui, il était sous une douche glacée et il ne bougeait plus. Alors j'ai … pris peur.

Le major avait repris ses esprits et jetait un regard suppliant au médecin.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Désolé, pas tant qu'on ne saura pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Mais moi je veux vous voir, votre dos à dû en prendre un sacré coup, major.

Elisabeth regarda tour à tour les deux hommes. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais il était évident que le Dr Beckett allait prendre les choses en main. Un bon chef doit savoir déléguer, songea-t-elle avec un soupir. Elle se releva, aida John à faire de même, et informa le médecin qu'elle retournait à son bureau.

- J'attends votre rapport sur cet événement, Docteur. Et remettez-le vite sur pieds.

John suivit le médecin à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et s'assit. Beckett se plaça face à lui et se pencha en avant.

- Je ne vais pas vous le demander deux fois, major. Comme vous le savez, tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous. Maintenant il faut que je sache, que s'est-il passé pendant votre dernière mission avec le Dr McKay ? Pourquoi vous évitiez-vous systématiquement tous les deux ces derniers temps?

Le militaire jeta un regard surpris au médecin. Il ne pensait pas que c'était si évident, que tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Et maintenant, il allait devoir répondre et révéler son secret. En partant pour une mission sans retour dans une galaxie lointaine dans le cadre d'une expédition composée pour moitié de militaires, il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus et l'humilier face à ses hommes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il jouait son rôle, draguant la gente féminine à tout va pour donner le change, qu'il ne pensait pas avoir de problème avec ça. Mais il y avait eu McKay, et surtout cette stupide mission d'où il avait cru ne jamais revenir. Alors avant de mourir - quelle importance ? - il s'était laissé aller une dernière fois. Et il avait eu tort, c'était certain. Mais Rodney ne l'avait pas trahi, il avait gardé jalousement son secret, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi à présent. Il devait dire la vérité au médecin s'il voulait aider son ami. C'était le plus important, il le savait et cette certitude l'aiderait à surmonter la crise que ne manquerait pas de déclencher dans la cité la rumeur que le chef militaire d'Atlantis était gay.

- Je l'ai embrassé, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de l'Ecossais.

- Je vois… et quelle a été sa réaction ?

Le médecin avait parlé lentement, articulant bien, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Il fixait le major en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sa réaction, vous l'avez vue comme moi, répondit sèchement Sheppard en regardant droit devant lui.

- Et c'est tout ?

John reporta son regard sur l'Ecossais pour vérifier que la question était sincère, puis il hocha lentement la tête. Un silence suivit, pendant lequel les deux hommes examinèrent chacun pour soi les implications de cette déclaration.

John s'en voulait d'avoir été aveugle à ce point. C'était lui qui avait déclenché tout ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre la réaction de son ami par la suite. Peut-être que s'il s'était soucié un peu plus du bien-être de celui-ci et un peu moins de sa propre réputation, les choses se seraient arrangées d'elles-mêmes. Rodney n'en serait en tous cas pas arrivé là, il y aurait veillé. Il serra les poings et se leva.

- Je peux le voir maintenant , demanda-t-il au médecin qui semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui, vous pouvez.

Carson ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de la déclaration du major. Son problème n'était pas de savoir que les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés, cette partie de l'histoire relevait de leur vie privée, mais plutôt de comprendre pourquoi McKay avait réagi de cette façon. L'examen rapide qu'il avait pratiqué laissait peu de doutes quant aux circonstances dans lesquelles tout ça était arrivé, mais le médecin ne voyait pas ce qui avait poussé le Canadien à se torturer de la sorte. S'il aimait le militaire, il savait que c'était réciproque, et sinon, il aurait pu lui en vouloir, ou l'ignorer, ou encore lui en parler. A moins que… Le Dr Beckett avait déjà vu des réactions semblables chez des adolescents, mais jamais chez un adulte trentenaire !

John approcha une chaise du lit sur lequel reposait le scientifique. Celui-ci était allongé sous une couverture chauffante, seul son visage apparaissait en–dessus, ses lèvres encore bleues et ces yeux cernés. Sheppard s'installa plus confortablement dans l'attente du réveil du Canadien. La journée risquait d'être longue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Rodney se sentait bien. Il ne savait pas qui il était et encore moins où il était, mais c'était le Royaume de la Douceur et de la Chaleur. Il n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Surtout ne pas ouvrir les yeux… _Pourquoi ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc et beaucoup trop lumineux, et les referma aussitôt avec un gémissement. Voilà pourquoi !

Le Dr McKay ne croyait pas que la curiosité soit un vilain défaut. C'était poussée par curiosité que l'humanité avait fait toutes ses découvertes les plus importantes : la roue, la physique quantique, ou encore la fondue au chocolat. Mais il n'en restait pas moins vrai que se montrer curieux n'était pas toujours la meilleure des idées. Lui-même se rappelait en avoir fait les frais à plusieurs reprises…

Tandis qu'il dissertait ainsi pour lui-même, les yeux toujours fermés, une main venait de saisir la sienne et la serrait fort. C'était une main d'homme, et il savait à qui elle appartenait. Il le devinait à la tendresse dont son propriétaire faisait preuve dans ce simple geste. Gardant toujours les yeux obstinément fermés, Rodney tenta de retirer sa propre main de celle de l'autre en douceur.

- Alors, McKay, ça y est ? Vous êtes enfin réveillé ?

La voix du major le fit sursauter, et il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. John était installé à côté de son lit et le fixait avec son regard de gamin malicieux, attendant visiblement sa réaction. Comme il restait silencieux, le militaire reprit, sur le ton de la conversation :

- Vous m'avez fichu une de ces frousses, mon vieux ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

Une boule d'angoisse se formait lentement dans l'estomac du scientifique, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience du fait que la main du major n'avait pas quitté la sienne, et de ce que ce contact provoquait en lui. Il n'écoutait pas le bavardage incessant.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé « là-bas », vous savez. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça vous gênerait autant.

Sheppard se tut soudain et se leva pour se rapprocher du lit. Rodney surprit son geste et se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber sa couverture à terre. Il était nu en-dessous, à part pour le caleçon. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prenant ses genoux dans ses bras, et posa sa tête dessus en se tournant vers la mur. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes.

_Nonmondieunonpasçapasmaintenant_

John avait été surpris par la rapidité du Canadien. Il allait lui tendre un verre d'eau quand celui-ci s'était esquivé, se blottissant dans un coin du lit. Il voulut tenter de le calmer, mais McKay se mit à murmurer des mots sans suite sur un ton suppliant, la tête tournée de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Inquiet, le major partit chercher le médecin. Lorsqu'ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, le patient était toujours prostré. Beckett fit sortir John pour pouvoir l'examiner.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Sheppard faisait les cent pas devant l'infirmerie. Il ne comprenait pas ce que tout ça signifiait, et il détestait l'idée de ne pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi important. Son instinct lui disait qu'il savait ce que voulait McKay, mais il ne voyait pas. Le Dr Beckett apparut enfin, et il s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Il avait presque hurlé au visage du médecin, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas impressionné.

- On a un gros problème, major. Suivez-moi.

Carson ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il était temps qu'il ait une petite discussion avec John Sheppard. Même si la déontologie lui interdisait en temps normal de parler à une tierce personne à propos d'un patient, il ne voyait pas à qui d'autre s'adresser. Ils étaient dans la galaxie de Pégase, _Bloody Hell, _alors la déontologie n'avait qu'à aller faire un tour en attendant qu'il résolve son problème. Il avait confiance dans l'affection que John portait à Rodney, qu'elle qu'en soit la nature. Le militaire l'avait veillé à l'infirmerie plus d'une fois, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il avait droit à des réponses, et l'état du malade nécessitait qu'il les ait.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi Rodney vous évitait ces derniers temps, après le baiser.

- Oubliez ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Il a eu une érection.

- Quoi ?

Sheppard regardait le médecin d'un air atterré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le reste ?

Beckett posa les mains sur son bureau et lui expliqua d'une voix unie :

- Je crois que Rodney est amoureux de vous, physiquement aussi, s'entend. Et je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est attiré par un homme. Il devait être jeune quand ça c'est produit, et ses parents ont cru bien faire en le « traitant » pour ça.

- Vous voulez qu'ils l'ont maltraité ?

- Je veux dire qu'ils l'ont forcé à détester ça pour qu'il ne recommence plus jamais, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et ça a marché pendant des années. Mais votre baiser à permis à ses sentiments oubliés de refaire surface, et il ne sait pas comment gérer ça. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider. J'ai fait appel au Dr Heightmeyer, c'est plus son domaine que le mien. Mais dans l'immédiat, vous devez me promettre de ne plus vous approcher de lui sans ma permission. D'accord ?

Sheppard aquiesca silencieusement. Quel genre de monstres les parents de Rodney étaient-ils ? Comment avaient-ils pu lui laisser croire qu'il était anormal, et le punir pour ça d'une façon aussi atroce? Il serra les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations et se jura que si quelqu'un faisait encore une fois du mal à Rodney McKay, il le paierait de sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Ils étaient étendus tous les deux sur le lit, Rodney blotti dans les bras de John, son dos contre la poitrine de celui-ci. Le militaire faisait passer ses mains sur le corps tout contre lui en une douce caresse. Il sentait la respiration calme et régulière qui se dégageait de l'autre, et songea qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis « l'accident de labo» du Dr McKay (c'était l'explication officielle trouvée par Carson et Elisabeth). Le scientifique avait passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie, sous calmants, suivi de très près par la psychologue de la base. Puis il avait décidé de retourner travailler. John sourit en pensant même que la pire crise de toute son existence ne pouvait pas détourner le Canadien ne ses chers calculs plus de quelques jours. Peu de gens étaient au courant de la suite, même le Dr Zelenka, le collègue le plus proche de Rodney, ne le savait pas, mais McKay avait continué depuis lors sa thérapie intensive avec le Dr Heightmeyer. Et ça avait marché ! Enfin, du moins dans une certaine mesure. En tous cas, un beau jour, deux semaines auparavant pour être exact, Sheppard avait ouvert la porte de son appartement sur un docteur McKay souriant, vaguement gêné de se trouver là. Il l'avait fait entrer, et les deux hommes avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment. John n'avait pas cherché à revoir Rodney depuis l'accident de l'infirmerie, ordre du médecin, mais il avait pris de ses nouvelles régulièrement, et le Canadien venait pour « le remercier de sa sollicitude ». Il s'étaient revus régulièrement par la suite, et pour finir s'étaient embrassés un soir. Ou plutôt, Rodney avait embrassé John. Timidement. Celui-ci n'aurait pas tenté le diable une nouvelle fois ! Et de fil en aiguille, de baisers en caresses, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés une nuit allongés, nus, sur le lit du major.

Mais tout ça n'allait pas sans mal. En effet, même si Rodney s'était montré guéri pour beaucoup de choses, il refusait toujours d'aller jusqu'au bout avec John, lequel commençait à perdre patience. Toutes ces nuits passées sur un lit à caresser le corps de l'être aimé sans pouvoir rien faire de plus mettaient les nerfs du major à rude épreuve. Le lieutenant Ford et Teyla en avaient fait l'expérience à plusieurs reprises lors des dernières missions : la frustration ne rendait pas John Sheppard agréable à vivre ! Rodney s'en rendait compte lui aussi. Réveillé, il remua un peu et saisit les mains baladeuses du major dans les siennes.

- Je sais que tu en as envie, alors vas-y, murmura-t-il dans un souffle à l'attention de l'homme derrière lui.

John commençait à s'endormir, la voix du Canadien le tira du sommeil. Pour ça, il en avait envie, tellement envie…

- Je vais y aller doucement, dis-moi si ça va.

Il resserra son étreinte, et ramena une de ses mains vers lui, effleurant au passage les hanches arrondies de son amant. Le désir lui faisait presque tourner la tête, mais il ne voulait à aucun prix brusquer les choses. Il posa sa main sur une fesse. Le corps qu'il tenait contre lui se raidit soudain, la respiration s'accéléra. Il devinait sans le voir que Rodney avait fermé les yeux pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu es sûr que ça va , chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille du Canadien.

- Oui.

Mais le dos qui lui faisait face se crispa encore d'avantage. John ramena sa main sur le ventre, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et s'éloigna du corps tant désiré. Il se leva et récupéra son caleçon par terre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Rodney le rejoignit là quelques instants plus tard, il avait son air de gamin boudeur sur la figure, mais son regard cachait mal un certain soulagement.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait , demanda-t-il en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu n'es pas prêt.

Sheppard lui tournait le dos, debout devant le lavabo. Il observait son reflet dans le miroir face à lui.

- Mais je ne le serai peut-être jamais, et je veux que ça soit bien pour toi aussi. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, je peux très bien attendre. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver bientôt.

Le major se retourna face lui, accompagnant sa tirade d'un de ses légendaires sourires. Il se rapprocha du scientifique et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Rodney ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que Sheppard mentait, mais il ne pouvait rien changer à la situation. Pourtant il aurait tellement aimé lui faire plaisir de cette façon. Il se jura de ne plus rien laisser paraître de son trouble la prochaine fois. La prochaine fois, il laisserait John le pénétrer. Il ne savait même pas ce qui le dérangeait tant. Il n'avait pas peur, il avait confiance en John et il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal. La psychologue aurait sans doute dit qu'il avait encore trop honte de sa relation avec un homme. Et elle aurait sans doute raison. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dans cette position avec John, ni avec aucun autre homme, d'ailleurs.

- Je dois prendre une douche, maintenant. On part en mission dans une heure.

Vaincu, McKay quitta la pièce, puis il se rhabilla et sortit des quartiers du major, la tête ailleurs.

Il était encore tôt et la cité dormait. Le départ de mission avait été avancé à cause de l'ensoleillement particulier de la planète à visiter. Aussi McKay ne s'attendait-il pas à croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Au début de leur relation, il était un peu nerveux, mais au fil du temps il s'était détendu. Et voilà qu'en sortant de l'appartement, alors que sa posture laissait clairement deviner d'où il venait, il aperçut le sergent Bates qui venait dans sa direction. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris, et Rodney se sentit rougir honteusement.

- Dr McKay.

Le militaire le salua d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna sans ralentir le pas. McKay était horrifié. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas bien Bates, il le voyait comme un homme froid et hautain, avec sans doute des idées bien carrées sur tous les sujets. Rodney décida aussitôt qu'il ne dirait rien au major. C'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Bates n'aimait pas Sheppard, mais jamais il n'oserait le défier, il était bien trop respectueux de la hiérarchie militaire pour ça. Enfin, du moins Rodney l'espérait-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

McKay passait une épouvantable journée au labo, sursautant à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait la porte. Il se sentait doublement coupable : pour avoir mis la réputation du major Sheppard en danger, d'abord, et puis pour avoir été dans la chambre de celui-ci durant la nuit. Le fait que Bates soit à présent au courant renforçait sa honte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que le sergent pensait de tout ça. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ses pensées ne devaient pas être très aimables.

Comme son estomac gargouillait furieusement, Rodney se résolut finalement à se rendre au mess pour manger. Habituellement, il arrivait toujours dans les premiers à l'heure des repas. Ford le taquinait avec ça en disant que c'était pour le cas où il n'y aurait pas assez à manger pour tout le monde. Il entra dans le grand réfectoire et parcourut machinalement l'assistance du regard, même s'il savait que l'équipe avec laquelle il s'asseyait toujours était en mission pour la journée. Assis seul à une table vide, le sergent Bates s'appliquait à terminer son repas. Lorsqu'il le vit, le sang de Rodney se gela dans ses veines. Il s'arrêta net et repartit d'où il venait, en essayant de prendre l'air dégagé de celui qui a oublié quelque chose d'extrêmement important derrière lui.

De retour au labo, il ferma soigneusement la porte et se rassit devant son ordinateur. Il se sentait stupide, il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter Bates toute sa vie, pas sur une cité entourée d'eau ! D'un autre côté, un petit régime ne lui ferait pas de mal, comme Sheppard n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Il décida donc de se remettre au travail. Rien de tel que des problèmes mathématiques compliqués pour vous simplifier la vie.

- Dr McKay, je peux vous parler un instant ?

Le sergent Bates se tenait debout derrière lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je… heu… je suis un peu occupé.

Malgré ses efforts, la voix de Rodney tremblait légèrement, tandis qu'il se retournait sur son siège pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ma présence vous avait mis mal à l'aise, tout à l'heure au mess.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Rodney se sentait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un imbécile à nier l'évidence comme ça, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire son coming-out auprès de Ford, Teyla ou Elisabeth avant, disons, une bonne cinquantaine d'années, alors parler de ça avec Bates ! Il déglutit péniblement et se força à fixer le militaire dans les yeux.

- Je me demandais si votre attitude à mon égard avait quelque chose à voir avec l'endroit où nous nous sommes croisés ce matin.

Pas de réponse. Rodney sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être parti en mission avec les autres ce matin. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réaction de cette façon, Bates saisit une chaise qui traînait dans le labo et s'assit en face du scientifique.

- Je venais seulement vous dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter ce que j'ai vu à qui que ce soit.

- …Merci…

- Mais Atlantis n'est pas exactement un endroit où il est facile de garder un secret comme celui-là.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Bates avait raison bien sûr, et Rodney le savait. Sa relation avec le major Sheppard serait découverte tôt ou tard, et il préférait ne pas en imaginer les conséquences pour eux deux. Ils avaient eu de la chance jusque-là, mais il était temps qu'ils se montrent raisonnables et arrêtent de se voir, même si cette décision les faisait souffrir tous les deux. Rodney regarda le sergent dans les yeux et demanda calmement :

- Si ça cesse immédiatement, vous me promettez de ne le dire à personne ?

Bates lança un regard surpris à l'homme assis en face de lui. L'espace de quelques secondes, il ne sut plus que dire. Il était venu pour rassurer McKay, parce que celui-ci lui avait paru troublé, mais voilà que le Canadien réagissait comme s'il l'avait menacé.

- Dr McKay, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dicter votre conduite. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Je voulais seulement vous suggérer de faire une déclaration à ce sujet, si votre… relation avec le major Sheppard devait durer un certain temps. Plus vous essaierez de vous cacher, et pire ce sera. Les gens adorent spéculer sur la vie des autres, alors ne leur en laissez pas l'occasion.

- Une déclaration ! Vous voulez qu'on le _dise_ aux autres !

Rodney était horrifié, comment pourraient-ils jamais le dire à quiconque ? Ses sentiments devaient se lire sur son visage, parce que le militaire se pencha vers lui avant de reprendre d'une voix douce, que personne sur Atlantis ne lui connaissait :

- Vous êtes libres de sortir avec qui vous voulez, Dr McKay. Et si cette personne partage vos sentiments, alors vous avez de la chance. Vous devriez en profiter. Personne n'a le droit de vous juger parce que cette personne est un homme. Si vos relations avec le major dérangent quelqu'un, qu'il aille se faire voir ! Vous savez comme moi que le Dr Weir vous soutiendra, le major Sheppard et vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Rodney n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il fixa le sergent d'un air ébahi.

- Vous-même, est-ce que vous… ?

- Non. Je dirais même que je serais ravi de prendre la place du major dans le domaine des relations féminines !

Le militaire lui sourit franchement avant de quitter la pièce. Jamais Rodney n'aurait cru que Bates soit si tolérant, il n'en avait pas la réputation. Il réalisa soudain ce que tout ça impliquait. Le Dr Heightmeyer, John et même le Dr Beckett n'avaient pas arrêté de lui tenir le même discours. De lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte, qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux comme ça lui plaisait. Seulement, il n'avait pas vraiment cru à ces belles paroles : ils étaient ses amis, et lui disaient ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Mais le sergent n'était pas son ami, donc il n'avait aucune raison de lui parler comme il l'avait fait, sauf si c'était la vérité. Le Dr McKay sentit alors un poids énorme, dont il n'avait pas conscience jusque-là, quitter ses épaules. Il respirait plus librement. Un immense sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage. Comme il avait hâte que le major soit de retour de mission !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Sheppard en avait ras-le-bol de cette planète. Le soleil était tellement puissant qu'ils avaient été obligés de porter des tenues de protection contre le rayonnement dès leur sortie du jumper. Et il faisait une de ces chaleurs ! Pour la prochaine mission, il voulait une planète paradisiaque avec un océan tempéré et une plage de sable fin. Il allait en parler à Elisabeth dès son retour ! Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Ford pour lui faire signe de décoller. Qu'ils rejoignent Atlantis au plus vite, pour aller prendre une bonne douche et s'allonger un moment. Il décida qu'il ne verrait pas McKay ce soir. Il était trop fatigué, et pour être honnête, la présence du Canadien dans son lit finissait par le rendre dingue. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

- Activation de la porte. L'équipe du major Sheppard est de retour, Dr Weir.

Elisabeth descendit pour les accueillir. McKay se tenait à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air curieusement excité, un peu comme s'il avait fait une découverte capitale et attendait d'en parler avec le major. Sauf que si tel avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas privé de la joie d'en informer la cheffe de l'expédition en premier, pour ensuite remettre ça avec le major. Quand il s'agissait de gloser sur ses découvertes géniales, Rodney était infatigable. Alors que pour l'instant il restait étrangement silencieux. Elle allait lui en toucher un mot, lorsque le major Sheppard fit son apparition à travers la porte des étoiles, suivi de près par Teyla et le Lieutenant Ford.

- Major, tout s'est bien passé …?

- Très bien, oui.

Le militaire l'avait sèchement coupée. Il n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Il passa à côté du Dr McKay d'un pas décidé, sans lui accorder un regard, et quitta la salle en direction de ses quartiers.

- Madame.

Le lieutenant Ford s'arrêta à sa hauteur et répondit à son interrogation muette d'un haussement d'épaules. De mieux en mieux, vraiment. Le Dr Weir allait devoir en parler au major, ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

- Lieutenant, Teyla, débriefing dans une heure, et prévenez le major.

Elle les regarda quitter la salle en fronçant les sourcils. Se retournant, elle remarqua le scientifique qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Il avait l'air à la fois surpris et déçu par l'attitude de Sheppard.

- Rodney, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Non, je … je devrais retourner au labo, le Dr Zelenka m'attend.

Son dos s'affaissa. Trop tard, c'était –déjà- trop tard. John lui en voulait visiblement de ce qui (ne) s'était (pas) passé la nuit précédente. Il ne voulait –déjà- plus de lui. McKay rejoignit son laboratoire avec un soupir résigné.


	8. Chapter 8

Mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews !

Si j'ai mis sept chapitres en ligne d'un coup, c'est que la fic était écrite depuis un moment… je triche ! Mais elle n'était pas finie, et comme vous l'avez constaté, je ne suis pas si rapide que ça, désolée !

Je suis contente que la partie avec Bates vous ai plu, je la trouvais un peu improbable vu le personnage, mais bon !

Pour le slash, j'ai cherché à être un peu originale, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

A votre avis, une suite avec le coming-out de notre couple vedette, ça vaut la peine ? Attention, j'ai tendance à être un peu idéaliste sur le point de la tolérance à l'homosexualité et la toute-puissance de l'amitié… mais bon, si on ne peut pas rêver un peu dans les fics, à quoi ça sert ?

Chapitre 8 :

John se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait coupable de n'être pas allé voir McKay à son retour de mission. Et de l'avoir ignoré dans la salle de débarquement quand ils s'étaient croisés. Il était furieux et frustré, et il s'était vengé comme il avait pu. Plus ou moins consciemment, il avait cherché à blesser le scientifique, et il avait sans nul doute réussi son coup. N'y tenant plus, il se leva soudain et enfila à la hâte son uniforme, sans un regard pour l'horloge digitale qui indiquait une heure franchement indécente pour une visite nocturne. Il traversa rapidement la cité endormie, se demandant vaguement si McKay dormait, et ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver à lui dire. Arrivé de la porte des quartiers du Canadien, le major n'hésita pourtant pas une seconde avant de frapper. John Sheppard n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par les circonstances, au besoin, il improviserait des excuses.

Il s'était attendu à devoir insister, mais la porte s'ouvrit presque tout de suite, comme si l'habitant des lieux avait attendu sa visite toute la nuit, ce qui était probablement le cas. Prenant une grande inspiration, John entra d'un pas conquérant dans la chambre et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face au scientifique, des phrases d'explication et d'excuse se formant déjà sur ses lèvres, mais ce qu'il vit lui ôta toute envie de tenir des discours. Rodney se tenait à côté de la porte, vêtu d'un caleçon bleu et de son stupide T-shirt « I'm with Genius » à propos duquel John le taquinait tellement qu'il n'osait plus le mettre. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux tellement rougis qu'il avait dû pleurer pendant des heures pour en arriver là. L'encolure de son T-shirt témoignait d'ailleurs de la quantité d'eau salée qui avait coulé durant la nuit. Alors que John ne savait plus quoi dire, Rodney se remit doucement à sangloter, essuyant le bout de son nez tout rouge d'un revers de main. John s'approcha de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Rodney s'agrippa à lui avec force et lova tout contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi debout au milieu de la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que les sanglots du scientifique se calment. Puis John le conduisit vers le lit et le fit s'asseoir, un bras toujours passé autour de ses épaules. Rodney se tourna vers lui avec un regard suppliant, avant de finalement rompre le silence.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour hier soir.

Cette déclaration acheva d'anéantir John. L'espace d'un instant, il se trouva au bord des larmes lui aussi. Il songea que c'était la deuxième fois en quelques semaines que le Canadien le faisait pleurer, un record absolu en la matière. Il aurait voulu trouver une remarque drôle à faire à ce moment-là, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La culpabilité en lui le disputait au sentiment d'avoir été stupide comme jamais : il n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchi à ce que cette relation pouvait représenter pour Rodney, tellement inexpérimenté en la matière. Il s'était cru malin en jouant au chat et à la souris pour titiller le scientifique, et il n'avait pas réalisé combien celui-ci était encore fragile. Il tenait dans ses bras le plus grand génie de deux galaxies, mais ce n'était après tout qu'un adolescent attardé qui vivait sa première expérience sentimentale. Mal à l'aise, John se racla la gorge avant de répondre maladroitement :

- C'est moi qui suis désolé Rodney, je ne pensais vraiment pas… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

L'intéressé le regardait toujours, l'air mal assuré, et il aquiesça lentement. John le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui, le tenant toujours dans ses bras. En moins de cinq minutes, Rodney s'était endormi, nerveusement épuisé. John resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps pour veiller sur le sommeil de son protégé, mais il finit par s'endormir également, bercé par la respiration régulière et la douce chaleur du corps dans ses bras.

Ce fut le changement dans la respiration du Canadien qui réveilla John. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard bleu qui lui faisait face. Rodney était réveillé et lui souriait. Le sommeil avait presque totalement effacé les traces de larmes de ses yeux, et quelque chose d'indéfinissable avait remplacé le désespoir de la veille dans son regard. Il remua dans les bras de John et s'approcha pour l'embrasser goulûment. Ce baiser aussi avait quelque chose de différent, sans que John puisse dire quoi exactement. Il profita du baiser, mais il sentait l'excitation commencer à le gagner, et il ne voulait pas recommencer la mauvaise scène de la veille. Il essaya donc d'écarter son corps de la source de cette excitation, mais Rodney ne l'entendait pas ainsi : il se colla d'avantage à lui, l'empêchant se s'éloigner, et l'embrassa de plus belle. John fut surpris par la fougue nouvelle de son amant. Il chercha des traces de l'habituel malaise du scientifique, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il se détendit alors, décidé à profiter de l'instant, quand des mains baladeuses commencèrent à défaire sa ceinture. Inquiet, il s'écarta et repoussa les mains du Canadien avec les siennes.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire.

La voix de Rodney était langoureuse et son ton décidé. Il n'avait visiblement plus peur. John haussa mentalement les épaules et décida de se laisser faire. Les mains baladeuses reprirent leur travail, et bientôt il fut débarrassé de son pantalon et de tout le reste. Rodney était très excité, ses yeux brillaient de désir. John ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, et cette découverte décuplait les sensations liées aux caresses involontaires du corps qui manipulait le sien. Ils étaient nus tous les deux à présent et se faisaient face dans le lit, leurs deux corps enchevêtrés.

- Est-ce que je peux… ?

John ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de la question. Quand il saisit l'allusion, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort sous l'effet de la panique. Il avait eu de très nombreuses expériences sexuelles, tant avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes, même s'il préférait nettement ces derniers, mais il avait toujours gardé le même rôle. Quelque chose au fond de lui avait peur de perdre sa virilité s'il laissait un homme avoir le dessus sur lui de cette manière. Il se demanda brièvement si Rodney lui demandait ça par esprit de revanche, mais le visage qui lui faisait face ne montrait aucune trace de malice. Il y lisait du désir, tout simplement. John n'était pas un très grand romantique quand il ne jouait pas le jeu de la séduction, et jamais il n'aurait accepté de le faire comme ça avec personne, mais du fait que c'était pratiquement la première fois pour Rodney, il eut soudain envie d'en faire une première fois pour lui aussi. Il accepta d'un sourire qui fut accueilli avec soulagement, puis il se retourna dans le lit, à la fois inquiet et curieux de ce qui allait suivre.

Les premiers gestes de Rodney furent un peu maladroits, mais il s'adapta rapidement à la situation. Passé une certaine gêne physique, John prit plaisir au contact incongru de ce corps à l'intérieur du sien. Le scientifique accompagnait ses mouvements de gémissements, à peine audibles au départ, puis de plus en plus forts. D'abord amusé et excité par ces débordements, John commença lui aussi à perdre le contrôle à mesure que Rodney s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui. Alors que l'excitation était à son maximum, Rodney prit le membre dressé de John dans sa main et serra. John sentit le plaisir éclater à l'intérieur de son corps et il ne put se retenir de crier. L'espace d'un instant, le monde se réduisit à cette sensation de plaisir intense dans laquelle il flottait, puis il redescendit doucement sur Atlantis. Rodney était toujours dans la même position. Il reprenait son souffle, à la fois surpris et heureux des réactions de John. Aucun des deux n'eut besoin de demander à l'autre comment ça avait été. Après quelques minutes de récupération des deux côtés du lit, la voix de John s'éleva dans le relatif silence de la chambre.

- Je dois dire que ça valait la peine d'attendre !


End file.
